Hate
by Soy Sawce
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran were young friends, but when the hate card is created by an evil sorcerer, they break apart.  And when they try to reestablish what they had, Sakura falls in love with the hate card!  Can Syaoran win back her hidden feelings?  SxS TxE
1. Hate

**A/N: Hi! I'm too lazy to do the script thing like in my  
>last story. I'm only writing right now because I have<br>I have a lot of free time on my hands.  
>Just so you readers know, I'll finish my one-shots + other stories<br>(I have a lot planned) when I'm at my uncle's house and  
>the other one at home. So now,<br>on with the story!**

Prologue

Two babies wailed. They're mothers patted they're backs and one said, "Fujitaka dear, would you mind setting the blanket outside? The kids are restless."

"Ok dear."

Fujitaka laid down the blanket and the moms laid down the babies. As soon as they were down, they started crawling on top of each other, ending with the little baby sleeping on top of the bigger one.

"Aww, so KAWAII!"

"What's so kawaii?" asked a woman with a toddler.

"Hi Sonomi!" replied one of the moms.

The other said, "Sakura and Syaoran are sleeping, but look! They're cuddling up together!"

Sonomi said, "Oh, you're right Nadeshiko! They really are kawaii!"

"Well, Tomoyo's one of the cutest babies I've ever seen! And look at her camcorder, did you pick that or did she?" asked the last woman.

"No, can you believe it Yelan? She went right up to me and said, ''Kaa-san, may I have a camewa?' in that cute li'l voice of hers." ('Course, she would've said it baby style, but I did the best I could. the word's for camera)

"Yep, that girl of yours is amazing Sonomi, but four girls are enough for me," said Yelan.

"yeah, but I hope we all live to see our children move into their place in the world."

All three of them looking at the kids, as if they could see their future.

Tomoyo hugged up on Sakura and Syaoran. They took some pictures, and then Tomoyo bid adieu, as well as Sakura and Syaoran, who were forced to go apart.


	2. is

**A/N: I'm sorry if anyone is disappointed that I didn't update my other story. (I doubt it.) Well, I wantedtostart another story, so here it is!**

Ages:

Syaoran, 18

Sakura, 17

Girls, 16-17

Boys, 17-18

**A **boy stared out of the window, sighed, and rubbed his head. Just how stressful can listening to your best friend be? Apperantly very. "Takashi, can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah, what Li?"

"SHUT UP!"

Takashi squeaked and clamped his mouth shut. Li sighed. this is gonna be a long day.

"Hey Li, I just saw the new girl!"

"So what Yue?" (A/N: i just wanted you to know, no magic, n yue and yukito are working for syaoran and sakura.)

"I just thought u might wanna see her."

"Fine." Syaoran stood up and walked out the door.


	3. not

**A/N: Too lazy to do a/n today. Relatives from Asia came today and  
>their room coincidentally, is also the room where my pc (It's really a laptop but I call it a pc cause it's shorter) is, and my parents<br>won't let me move the dang thing away so I can't use that.  
>Anyway, I'm sorry 'bout my rant and on with the story.<strong>

Outside…

Girl's POV

Sakura looked at the school and frowned. "I'll bet the school's full of snobs and idiots."

"How much Saku?" asked Tomoyo.

"A hundred"

Meiling whistled. "Wow, you're betting more than usual Saku"

"I'm in the mood for some cash."

"Fine."

In the hallway…

Student's POV

Murmurs filled the hallway.

For example:

"Who're the new girls?"

"She looks hot!"

"I wouldn't mind dating one of 'em."

And then Queen Slut Ayano herself went  
>up and said to her fake wannabe cronies "They're such wannabes."<p>

The girl with black hair and red eyes growled and reached out to slap her but the prettiest,  
>not to mention scariest girl turned her head and glared. the black-haired girl put her hand back and<br>the whole group (3 girls) turned and walked right past'em without saying a word.

Syaoran's POV

I walked out and headed towards the commotion. 'Why was everyone over there?'  
>i pushed through the crowd once more, and saw the beautiful green eyes that haunted me every night.<p> 


	4. always

**And then I saw it; The pair of Amber eyes that haunted me every night.**

"Tomoyo, what's he doing here?" I said with a shaky voice.

"Didn't Fujitaka-Sama say that he transferred you into another school besides...S-Syao—" Tomoyo's mouth was now covered by my name.

Oh how I despised my old friend- Li Xiao Lang (I would never dare to repeat his first name.). We were both children born into the Card Captor Business, a business of taking care of some old magician named Clow's cards. We capture them all together, but there was this one card...something we couldn't imagine. It made me realize that Syao-no, Li, was no Card Captor, he was just some distant relative of the old guy. I can't believe I liked him when I was a child.

On the other hand from that, I continued walking side-by-side with Tomoyo. The visions of the card Li and I attempted to capture together kept popping up in my mind.

"Sakura!" A familiar voice said. So familiar...so warm...I love the voice, I just...Something is holding me back from enjoying it...

I gulped. I was found. "Hello..." I turned to see the amber eyes, the messy chocolate hair.

"Sakura...you baka! What are you doing here?" He covered his mouth as soon as the words came out.

"I meant to say...Sakura...I'm glad to..." his voice trailed, and I kicked him in the face. The boys who were standing around the halls gaping at Tomoyo-Chan and I better not have looked up my skirt.


	5. bad

"W-What was that for, you gaki baka!" Syaoran said angrily.

"Syaoran, I'm so sorry, but you should never be that _rude _to people, especially a child hood friend and..."

"an enemy." Syaoran finished for her.

"YES! An enemy, that is what we are, Syaoran! _Enemies!_" Sakura said angrily and walked off with Tomoyo and Meilin.

"Why was I behaving that way? Why was Syaoran behaving that way?" Sakura said, asking her guardian, Tomoyo, for advice.

Tomoyo had been brought into the clan by Sonomi giving up her position as royal guardian-ess, and her life. Tomoyo had been adopted as a Kinomoto, and made the 'guardian of mistress' position, which was an extremely important part of everyone in the Card-Capting family/business.

"Sakura, the last card you and your partner attempted to capture was called the _'hate' _card, and after one single blow, with all of the energy the dried out spirit had, it was enough to kill the love between you and Syaoran." Tomoyo said, with a face like porcelain, and emotionless eyes. It was as if she was a computer, searching for information on the topic. Her eyes turned from a beautiful violet to a black.

"The only way to save your friendship is to defeat the hate card or find the legendary love potion of Hong Kong, which could be anywhere in Tomoeda to Hong Kong." Meilin said, her eyes like Tomoyo's.

"Searching for...Love Potions in Tomoeda..." Tomoyo said, looking for information.

Tomoyo had given up her humanity, as well, when she had become welcome in the Kinomoto Clan of Card Captors.

"Found, (1) result."

"Woah! I can't believe you actually got one!"

"Its selled by the alias of the hate card's avatar..."

"What are you guys talking about?" Syaoran, Takashi and Yue came up to them.

"Yue, it's been so long..." Just because Sakura hated Syaoran didn't mean she still didn't like Yue, the twin brother/nemesis of Sakura's older-brother, Yukito (she has two brothers, Yukito and Touya).

"Sakura-Chan...were you searching for information on the love potion? We cannot trust the hate card with something as serious as that."

"Or maybe...we can." Tomoyo giggled and pulled Sakura and Syaoran into a multi-sex restroom and began doing make up and wardrobe change. She made them look completely different.

Yue, Sakura, Tomoyo, and Syaoran all ditched school and ventured out to the love-potion shop.

They ran out of the blue mustang owned by Yue and went into a rusty, old shack.

"Welcome, children, I believe you are here for my famous love-potion?" A man with a black mustache smirked.

"Yes." Sakura said dryly.

"May I ask the names of the lovers?"

"...M-Moka...Saki..." Sakura said.

"S-Sasuke Rae..." Syaoran said afterward.

"Okay, now please, take this pen..." They each held a pen, which cut a small incision on their fingers and drew blood, which made its way to a blood-signature on the paper. Tomoyo knew 'hate' could identify the blood of a Kinomoto, so she used a spell to temporarily change Sakura's blood with some other stranger's.

"Okay, now please, drink this cool lemon tea." Hate offered to Sakura.

Sakura hesitated, but decided to taste the cool, lemon-flavored tea. As the glass touched her lips, a chill ran down her spine. And that was just the beginning...the lemon explored her taste buds, choosing the sour and sweet ones, one by one. The chilled ice cubes made their way to her teeth as she finished the last drop. She set the glass on a nearby table. Her eyes widened. The hate alias smirked, he thought his love potion worked.

"I don't feel any different." She looked at Syaoran, and suddenly, the view of the man across from her changed. Her heart's beats began to go race-horse speed, and she then fainted from her heart's exhaustion.


	6. randomly urgent interruption

**Author's Note:**

**I'm putting this on all of my stories, I'm so sorry for not updating in a while...I've been at school, going places, and have been grounded to 1 hour a day on computer. Yes, 1 hour. Hardly enough time to make my genius work... ):**

**To all 'Dear Diary' Fans: This story was truly about me and some guy...I made it in between high school and 5****th**** grade so it would be more interesting and less inappropriate...It's a true story, other than the moving part!**

**To all 'Time Traveler' Fans: This story is getting interesting, and at my 5****th**** chapter (now 6****th****) I already have about 11 and in counting reviews! w Kyaa, thank you all (:**

**To all 'Friendly Competition' Fans: Thanks for the small amount of reviews...I'll try to make another interesting chapter!**

**To all 'Even in War' Fans: Thank you for supporting the story's entire life...the 2****nd**** season will be posted under the first (this story) so please just keep reading this one!**

**To all 'We don't Care!' Fans, thank you for supporting the story...no updates in a while...**

**To all 'Rivals or Lovers?' Fans, you have to review more for me to update...**

**To all 'Hate' Fans, I'm not sure if you actually read the story yet, but thank you to Janet160 who actually wrote it first and then I am doing the next chapters! She supplied me with the beginning plot, so luv ya and thanks!**

**To all for each of my stories: Read, Review, Recommend, Favorite me...just do this so I can feel good about my babies(: *stories**

**-Shii**


End file.
